Imperial Rocket Trooper
The Imperial Rocket Trooper, or Imperial Jump Trooper, is an Imperial unit in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront and DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II that is equipped with a type of Jump Pack that allows it to lift off the ground. In Battlefront, Imperial Jump Troopers are AI that appear in Missions, including Survival and Battles. In Battlefront II, they are the Aerial Reinforcement unit for the Galactic Empire. Star Wars Battlefront Overview In DICE's Star Wars Battlefront, Imperial Jump Troopers are encountered in Survival and Battles. They are armed with an RT-97C Heavy Blaster and equipped with a Personal Shield and a modified Jump Pack that allows them to hover in the air in one spot for an unlimited amount of time. They cannot use their Personal Shield and Jump Pack at the same time. In Survival, they are most often seen in later waves. In Battles, Imperial Jump Troopers can be encountered as enemies or they can be friendly units depending on which faction the player sides with. Jump Troopers are fragile and their behavior is predictable. Imperial Jump Troopers have low health and rely on their Personal Shield for protection. They activate their Personal Shield when they are attacked from any range, but only attack the player at close-range. Once Jump Troopers are close enough to the player, they take a moment to activate their modified Jump Pack so that they hover in the air before actually starting to fire. In the air, they remain stationary. At higher difficulties of Survival and Battles, more Jump Troopers are deployed at once and their RT-97C Heavy Blaster deals increased damage. Once they are hovering, Jump Troopers can quickly eliminate the player due to their higher chance of landing headshots. Attacks Star Wars Battlefront II In , the Imperial Jump Troopers return as Imperial Rocket Troopers, the Aerial Reinforcement unit of the Galactic Empire. Overview Imperial Rocket Troopers are equipped with a heavy repeating blaster, the RT-97C. As their name suggests, they bring into combat with them a rocket launcher. The thrusters of their jetpack allow them to propel forward and upward for some flight. The Imperial Rocket Trooper's RT-97C deals increased damage as compared to the existing default blaster for the Rebel Heavy Trooper, and can fire a high amount of shots before overheating or needing to cool down. The weapon's heavy damage and rapid fire rate means that the Imperial Rocket Trooper is capable of outgunning most targets in single engagements and can deal even more damage by landing headshots against a target. The low heat per shot also means that the Trooper is not forced to begin the weapon's long venting process when faced with multiple targets, and can also depend on her Rocket Launcher to deal with tightly clumped groups of enemies. Combining this with the jetpack means that the Rocket Trooper can position herself behind or above enemies, and rain a hail of devastating fire upon them. While her RT-97C deals immense damage at close-range, it suffers from having low end-damage, making the weapon unreliable in dealing with long-range targets and must close the distance in order to deal with them reliably. The RT-97C also has issues with venting and overheating. When the Rocket Trooper must vent the weapon's heat, the venting process takes a considerably longer time than with other weapons, taking nearly three seconds to complete before being ready to fire again. In the middle of a heated battle these three seconds can be the difference between being able to defend oneself from an attacker or being struck down. Another issue that the Imperial Rocket Trooper faces is her considerably low health for a Reinforcement, matching up with the Heavy with only two hundred health before Star Cards are applied. As a result she cannot take much punishment, and must resort to her mobility and cover in order to stay in the fight. If faced with unfavorable odds, she can use two of her abilities, Jetpack Boost and Jetpack Dash, in order to make a quick escape but can also depend on her dodge in order to quickly build space between an enemy or to close the distance with them. Health and Movement }} |regenrate = 40 |regenratemod = health per second }} health per elimination }} |regenmax = |regenmaxmod = |regendelay = 6 |regendelaymod = }} Weapons |-| RT-97C= |-| Melee= Abilities |-| Jetpack Boost= |-| Rocket Launcher= |-| Jetpack Dash= Boost Cards In-game Hints Gallery SWBF2 rocket trooper.png Star wars battlefront 2 Imperial Rocket Trooper.PNG|How the Imperial Rocket Trooper appeared when the menu featured holograms SWBII DICE Imperial Rocket Trooper Icon.png|In-game icon for the Imperial Rocket Trooper Trivia *In Battlefront II, their appearance is based on the appearance of the Imperial Rocket Troopers in the animated TV series Star Wars Rebels. **As a goof, however, all Imperial Rocket Troopers in Star Wars Battlefront II have the appearance of a Rocket Trooper Commander with an orange shoulder pad. **Additionally, the Rocket Trooper in-game wears a standard Stormtrooper helmet, while in Rebels the Rocket Troopers wear a differently designed helmet *Initially, in development, the appearance of the Rocket Trooper was going to be the same as the Imperial Rocket Trooper in the Star Tours ride at Disney's Hollywood Studios.Star Wars Battlefront II Star Tours Skytrooper by user clonetrooper163 on YouTube However, this was later changed to the appearance of the Imperial Rocket Trooper in Star Wars Rebels, likely to adhere to the Star Wars canon. References Category:Non-Player Units in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Reinforcement units Category:Aerial units